This invention relates generally to the operation and play of audio/visual program.
xe2x80x9cAudio/visual programsxe2x80x9d may be video or audio or audio and video recordings such as those recorded on compact disks and digital video disks, as well as information stored on digital memories associated with processor-based systems such as hard disk drives. In a number of cases, it is desirable to locate and select a given portion within an overall audio/visual program. For example, a user may wish to watch or listen to a given track or chapter within a recording.
In many audio/visual systems, the user may be limited to a remote control unit to provide inputs for controlling the playback of audio/visual programs. These remote control units may control a television receiver and a processor-based system such as a set-top box or may control various audio/visual playback appliances such as a video cassette recorder, a digital video disk player, or other similar appliances. The set-top box generally sits atop a television receiver and provides advanced features such as electronic programming guides for the television receiver.
Thus, the user may wish to enter relatively complex requests to the television receiver or associated processor-based system through the remote control unit. However, the remote control unit, which is a handheld device, generally can only accommodate a very limited keyboard. As a result, the amount of information which the user can readily provide through the remote control unit is very limited.
Thus, there is a need for a better way to enable users to select audio/visual program portions.